


Синева

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Ксилия начинает подозревать Чара во лжи и обращается к человеку, который знаком с ним лучше остальных.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Garma Zabi
Kudos: 2





	Синева

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны провалы по матчасти и частичное АУ. Писалось в 2016 г. после просмотра 3 эп. Ориджина. Таймлайн - после окончания академии и до отправки Гармы на Землю.

Сколько Гарма себя помнил, разговоры с Ксилией один на один напоминали ему одновременно воспитательную беседу и выпускной экзамен. Иногда она ослабляла свою стальную хватку, но чем взрослее Гарма становился, тем реже это происходило. К двадцати годам лишь в обществе двух людей Гарма мог позволить себе до конца расслабиться, при всех остальных (и особенно – при Ксилии) – старательно «держал себя достойно». Что, впрочем, отнюдь не означало, что в её обществе он чувствовал себя некомфортно: даже если приходилось сдерживаться иногда, одобрение сестры, пусть и не выраженное словами, стоило усилий. Гарма давно научился вылавливать крохи семейного тепла в её словах и жестах и потому крайне редко испытывал на себе тяжесть давления, которым Ксилия подавляла окружающих даже обычным для себя поведением. Хотя давление ощущалось чуть сильней, когда она была чем-то встревожена – как в тот день, когда велела сесть на её место за рабочим экраном, внимательно («очень внимательно, Гарма!») прочесть открытый файл и сказать, не видит ли он «несоответствий» между написанным и тем, что знает сам.  
Ксилия стояла рядом, не сводя глаз с его лица – он кожей ощущал этот цепкий взгляд, принадлежащий, без сомнения, не его сестре, а начальнику Службы Госбезопасности, – и впервые за многие месяцы давление с её стороны было столь же ощутимо, как собственный вес при перегрузке в тренировочной капсуле. А может, так только казалось, потому что текст на экране вызывал недоумение.

«Полное имя: Чар Азнабль  
ID: 0463170059  
Звание: лейтенант  
Должность: пилот MS, командир подразделения MS-01-05, капитан [подконтрольные суда и MS] [экипаж]  
Дата рождения: U.C. 0056  
Место рождения: Лоум, Техас  
Родители: …»

Гарма, не сумев подавить недоумённо-нервный смешок, повернулся было к сестре, чтобы спросить, что это значит, но строгий оклик заставил его, вздрогнув, вновь впериться в экран.  
– …мне нужно, чтобы ты обратил внимание на мелкие детали – даты, имена близких, одноклассников – в _услышанном_ тобой что-то могло звучать иначе; события, которых нет здесь, но о которых он мог упоминать. Даже если ты не уверен, что запомнил правильно, можешь сказать. Проверить будет несложно.  
Медленно, чтобы не выдать дрожание руки, Гарма дотронулся до панели, прокручивая текст. Кажется, это будет один из самых сложных «экзаменов» в его жизни.  
– Когда начальник Службы Госбезопасности просит сверить чьё-то личное дело, мне лучше быть уверенным в том, что я говорю.  
Судя по тому, что напряжение чуть спало, ответ был верным, а маскировка – удачной. Ксилия присела на угол стола и после небольшой паузы произнесла всё тем же строгим тоном:  
– Не торопись, Гирен ждёт тебя во второй половине дня.

Гарма так и не понял, сколько времени потратил на вдумчивое чтение поразительно подробного – учитывая то, сколько населения колонии погибло недавно, – описания первых восемнадцати лет жизни Чара Азнабля. Чтение это, как ни странно, успокоило: досье было гораздо многословней самого Чара, но обе версии сходились идеально. Или почти идеально.  
Закончив, Гарма устало размял шею и почти расслабился. Он мог спокойно сказать: нет совершенно ничего…  
– Он перестал общаться с родителями после поступления в академию. Как думаешь, почему?  
Дополнительные вопросы всегда были сложнее основного.  
Гарма нахмурился на секунду, припоминая редкие разговоры о родителях:  
– Кажется, он поссорился с отцом из-за своего решения. Тот не хотел, чтобы Чар становился военным.  
– «Кажется»?  
– Чар… – старательно взбудораженные воспоминания полезли наконец из недр сознания, и Гарма ощутил острую необходимость в том, чтобы осторожней выбирать выражения. – Чар мало говорил о родителях. С отцом он поссорился, но, ка… но и до академии у них не очень складывалось, как я понял.

Гарма благодарил судьбу за то, что Ксилия не умеет вытаскивать воспоминания прямо из головы.  
Когда спрашивали напрямую, Чар насчёт отца ограничивался сухо-ироничным «не сошлись во взглядах на жизнь». Но пару раз, неожиданно для Гармы и, наверно, для себя самого, он погружался в странно-отстранённую задумчивость, стоило Гарме разговориться о тонкостях внутрисемейных отношений Заби.

_– Ты здесь? – Гарма приподнялся тогда на локте, чтобы взглянуть на него, но за очками выражение лица Чара бывало сложно понять. (Почему-то в тот раз комнате было очень светло – послеобеденное свободное время, выходной от академических занятий?.. Впрочем, неважно.)  
– Да. – Чар смотрел в потолок и выглядел отсутствующим, неприятно отдалённым, одиноким каким-то.  
Его ладонь тепло скользнула от локтя Гармы вверх – к плечу, затем затылку; и, повинуясь лёгкому нажиму, Гарма опустился обратно, возвращаясь щекой на ещё не сошедшее розоватое пятно на груди Чара. Знакомый голос странно отозвался гулом в голове:  
– Хорошо быть уверенным в ком-то. Главное не понять лет через десять, что старые впечатления похожи на красивый макет. Дезориентирует.  
Гарма нахмурился, пытаясь понять, говорит Чар о его семье или о своей, но времени на раздумья ему не дали: в одно уверенное движение приятно-крепкое давление у затылка сместилось ниже и вперёд, заставило запрокинуть голову. Влажное тепло на губах – и Гарма уже не мог вспомнить, когда Чар успел сползти с подушки и почти подмять его под себя._

Голос Ксилии был всё так же требовательно-твёрд:  
– Что насчёт матери? Сомнительно, что они перестали контактировать по той же причине.  
– Он о ней не упоминал толком. – Гарма пожал плечами. – Они похожи внешне, но про отца говорил то же самое.  
Бровь Ксилии изогнулась:  
– Похожи? Чем именно? Глазами, может?  
Он испустил демонстративно усталый вздох, во многом бывший вполне искренним: сказал же, что Чар ограничивался очень редкими…

«Глаза: Карие* [источники].  
*Аномальная пигментация радужной оболочки. Причина: повышенная чувствительность к гамма-излучению.  
Код болезни UMC-5: H18.6.9.  
Диагноз поставлен: U.C. 0074 [первичный источник неизвестен].  
Последний медосмотр: U.C. 0079, январь [Республика Райа, Онтарио, центральный госпиталь; специалист-офтальмолог Лора Беккен] [Причина переноса планового медосмотра в Райа, Онтарио].  
 ** _Заключение_** : Функциональные нарушения: не выявлено. Острота зрения: отклонений не выявлено. <…> **Цвет радужной оболочки глаза:** блёклый, визуальное варьирование от серо-голубого до синего в зависимости от степени воздействия гамма-излучения в предшествующий период (до двух недель)».

Неожиданно всплывший перед мысленным взором абзац едва не заставил дёрнуться к экрану, чтобы перечитать его ещё раз, но, подавив это в себе, Гарма неуклюже закончил предложение, повторив уже сказанное:  
– …очень редкими упоминаниями о родителях.  
Ответ сестру не удовлетворил. Гарма чувствовал вновь нарастающее напряжение и знал, что теперь последует требование припоминать бытовые мелочи, а от недовольства Ксилии его отделяет одна ошибка.

«…Цвет радужной оболочки глаза: блёклый, визуальное варьирование от серо-голубого до…»

_– Если не знать, что с твоими глазами что-то не так, никогда и не скажешь… – Гарма любил нависать над ним, опершись руками по обе стороны подушки, всматриваясь в яркую живую синеву.  
– Правда? Недолго такими быть теперь, раз один избалованный эгоист повадился ими любоваться. – Вечно ироничная усмешка и поддразнивающий тон непостижимым образом придавали синеве почти гипнотическое действие.  
Вечная усмешка да приклеенное к Гарме Заби определение «избалованный» два года заставляли впадать в бешенство, теперь – приятным (привычным) раздражением щекотали нервы, заставляя делать вещи, за которые и в процессе-то бывало стыдно.  
Гарма наклонялся – правый, левый, теперь ниже…  
Чар смеялся ему в губы, прерывая:  
– Этим их, увы, тоже не спасти.  
Гарма больно кусался и снова приподнимался на руках, поправлял свисавшие волосы под насмешливым взглядом.  
– Зато мой календарь солнечной активности безупречен!  
– Совершенен, – Чару удавалось задевать его вдвойне сильней с серьёзным видом. – И там совсем нет двух долговременных погрешностей, которые я…  
Гарма пнул его острым коленом под рёбра и улёгся сверху, намертво прижав собой и прислонившись лбом ко лбу, чувствуя теперь малейшее движение губ.  
– Заткнись.  
На таком расстоянии безупречно яркая синева лишала воли и разума быстрее, чем хотелось.  
– Но вот идея обить стены изолирующим слоем…  
– Хватит. Издеваться. – Они проглотили слова почти целиком, в отличие от чёткого ответного «Нет».  
Раздражение обострило восприятие настолько, что Гарма вздрогнул от прохладного потока воздуха из включившейся системы кондиционирования. Вздрогнул и, сумасбродно улыбаясь, сжал пальцами волнистые светлые пряди:  
– Ненавижу.  
– Повторишь минут через двадцать?_

_Гарма сделал всё, чтобы выжечь образ бесконечной синевы в своём мозгу, чтобы, не видя её месяцами, представлять чётко и ясно. Всегда._

– …при всём уважении к вашим розыскным способностям, сестра, не вижу ничего удивительного в том, что болезнь, проявление которой зависит от степени излучения, не развивалась в Лоуме, чьи колонии находятся вблизи точки L1 и бо́льшую часть времени экранируются от этого излучения Землёй или Луной. Чтобы сравнить уровень солнечной радиации там и в Гардиан Банчи (в точке L2, напомню), стоит ознакомиться с синоптическим замером, разница довольно внушительная. С подробностью и качеством медосмотра гражданских и лиц, претендующих на вступление в армию, мне кажется, ситуация предельно ясна, что снимает вопрос о постановке диагноза только в семьдесят четвёртом.  
Гарма чувствовал: Ксилии не нравилось содержание ответа, поскольку оно знатно расшатывало её гипотезу, а отказываться от своих выводов сестра не любила. Но он видел в её глазах одобрение, которого всегда так жаждал и которое сейчас, сквозь грохот собственного сердца в ушах, едва ли воспринимал хотя бы вполовину с тем же восторгом.  
– Пожалуй, я тебя здорово утомила, раз ты начал настолько складно отвечать. Буду иметь в виду и в следующий раз оставлю вопросы посложнее на конец разговора.  
(Как будто она когда-то делала иначе…)  
Гарма, ничуть не чувствовавший себя спокойно и уверенно, собрал последние крохи своей смелости, решаясь на откровенный – но способный поставить точку в этом длинном разговоре – блеф:  
– Просто я знаю, о чём говорю. Обычно это не то, на что обращаешь внимание, но, когда у человека такое редкое заболевание и он ходит в защитных очках даже в душевую, ради интереса запомнишь, какого цвета у него глаза. Когда я их видел, они были уже светло-голубыми, довольно блёклыми. С желтизной у зрачка. Сейчас, наверно, пигмент перестал вырабатываться совсем, и она исчезла.  
– Допустим. – Произнесла Ксилия, видимо, стараясь что-то припомнить. – Ты просил его снять очки или это вышло случайно?  
– …капли. – Ответил Гарма после незначительного промедления, спокойно глядя на сестру. – После солнечных вспышек и корональных выбросов, пока уровень излучения не стабилизируется, Чар закапывает специальное средство в глаза, дважды в день. Тогда и видел. – «…в первый раз».

***

Гирен был недоволен его опозданием и даже не стал слушать заготовленное оправдание, но Гирен Заби никогда не бывал доволен хоть кем-нибудь, а у Гармы уже попросту не было сил, чтобы волноваться на его счёт. После разговора о Чаре он, на ватных ногах дойдя до своих комнат, почти полчаса лил ледяную воду на дрожавшие руки и умывал пылавшее от жара лицо. Ещё неопределённое количество времени – просидел в переохлаждённой комнате, прокручивая в голове всё сказанное в кабинете Ксилии.  
Гарма не знал, чего боится больше: подозрений Ксилии или того, что они могут оказаться оправданны. Или того, что мог по незнанию сказать нечто, способное повредить… но ведь это бред, полный бред, даже если по какой-то причине в медицинских бумагах состояние Чара несколько приукрашено, то какое это может иметь значение. Какое значение имеют эти распросы о родителях, друзьях, резком скачке успеваемости, когда всё это – не факты даже, а какие-то параноидальные попытки найти… кого? восемнадцатилетнего шпиона Федерации, активно делающего карьеру в Зионской армии? Смешно. Изменщика? Какая разница, какие у предателя глаза? Кого-то, кто желает навредить их семье лично? Глупость несусветная, ни один идиот не упустит столько возможностей, даже если предположить, что существует повод. Кого-то, кто воспользовался подвернувшимся шансом изменить свою жизнь, даже если это значило занять чужое место?  
…Кого, чёрт побери, она ищет?

Гарма прервал свои размышления на время аудиенции у Гирена, вечером же вернулся к ним с более трезвой позиции.  
Ксилия заботилась о стройной работе всех «элементов» огромной государственной машины, проверяла их на прочность и соответствие своему месту. Это была её рутинная работа, но она не могла себе позволить делать её спустя рукава, даже если это значило проверять заведомо надёжных людей. Особенно – когда эти люди достигали огромных успехов и получали доступ к самым недрам гостайн вроде новейших моделей мобильных доспехов и планов военных действий.  
Просто работа. Просто стандартная процедура. Просто жизнь Чара шла чуть более витиеватым путём, чем у рядового командира.  
Не о чем волноваться, даже если сегодня Гарма впервые в жизни солгал члену своей семьи и, по совместительству, Зиону в её лице.  
Он до сих пор не знал, почему так поступил, но вопросы Ксилии звучали так, будто она очень хотела услышать о неточности в медицинском заключении. Будто это слишком хорошо укладывалось в имеющуюся у неё гипотезу – а гипотезы Ксилии, как правило, являлись наполовину готовым приговором. Даже если раньше она никогда не ошибалась, Гарма почему-то не смог дать ей шанс укрепиться в своей уверенности сейчас. Чар не заслужил подозрений из-за такой ерунды.

…Чар – точнее его голос из наушника – звучал так же устало, как и, наверное, голос самого Гармы.  
– …честно говоря, я надеялся, что сегодня родня заняла тебя допоздна, и я смогу выспаться.  
Гарма, забираясь в кровать и поправляя наушник, изобразил крайнюю степень равнодушия:  
– Увы, мой эгоизм достанет тебя даже на другом конце Солнечной системы. – Сонный смешок из динамика возвестил о том, что «самокритичность» была оценена по достоинству, а собеседник на самом деле не против продолжить. – Тяжёлые сутки?  
– Не могу сказать, что последние часов тридцать не задались (в каком-то смысле даже наоборот), – голос Чара постепенно бодрел, – но из-за вспышки в зета-секторе на корабле опять накрылось навигационное оборудование, и пока заку во главе с красным всадником потрошили врага, вторая половина врага зажала в тиски слепую посудину. Теперь навигация, как ты понимаешь, – меньшая из проблем на этом корыте.  
– Ты настолько не в восторге от корабля-носителя, что аж проснулся, – несмотря на то, что полуразбитый корабль внушал определённые опасения, Гарма впервые за день полностью расслабился, вычленяя из потока речи Чара любимые нотки.  
– Ну, меня радует только то, что у Федерации в основе с вооружением бывает хуже, чем в моём временном подразделении, где неповоротливость главного судна не критична.  
– И что вы в заку чувствуете себя как на стрельбище, я помню. – Гарма теребил угол подушки, не замечая своей улыбки, которую, однако, явно ощущали на том конце. – Кто знает, может, лейтенант-коммандеру Чару Азнаблю не придётся долго мучиться со старым кораблём-носителем…  
В наушнике ненадолго наступила ласкающая воображение Гармы тишина.  
– …повтори? Что там между «лейтенантом» и «Чаром Азнаблем»?  
Наверное, всему виной было нервное перенапряжение, но Гарма, повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, от души ляпнул:  
– Между ними «коммандер», но, к моему счастью, не тот же самый, что в прошлый раз (1).  
После секундного промедления в ответ раздался заразительный хохот, который – младший Заби был уверен – в случае плохой звукоизоляции может не на шутку встревожить подчинённых Чара. Поэтому Гарме всё же стало немного стыдно, но живое воображение быстро дорисовало взгляды экипажа, которые придётся выносить Чару, и резко стало смешно.  
– Пожалуй, более оригинального повышения в моей жизни уже не будет, – отозвался тот наконец, ещё не до конца успокоившись.  
– В качестве благодарности можешь постараться сделать удивлённый вид перед непосредственным начальством, когда тебе будут сообщать то же самое официально. Иначе информатора снова вычислят.  
– Вице-адмирал (2) «вычислил» тебя, даже когда ты ничего мне не сказал. Так что я постараюсь, конечно…  
– Надеюсь на твой актёрский талант. И… Чар… поздравляю. Я очень рад.  
– Спасибо. А у коммандера намечаются перспективы?  
Гарма прикусил губу, вспоминая длинную беседу с Гиреном, к которой ещё намечалось не менее внушительное продолжение с участием ряда генералов.  
– Ну… скорее всего, у коммандера намечается путешествие в колыбель человечества. Синие моря-океаны, много проблем из-за гравитации и федеральных войск. Пока это всё, что можно сказать наверняка.  
– Солидно. Командующий наступлением?  
– Угу. – Гарма поджал ноги.  
– Похоже, пока тебя вдохновляет только та часть, где про моря.  
– Ну, на самом деле нет… это очень важная часть театра военных действий, и, несмотря на большую самостоятельность, у меня будет вполне определённый план… Я, конечно, предпочёл бы иметь рядом с собой заместителя вроде тебя… но не могу сказать, что переживаю из-за необходимости носить звание командующего. К нему меня и готовили всё-таки.  
– Просто Земля – не то место, куда можно слетать и вернуться за пару дней, – понимающе отозвались из космической дали.  
– Да. – Гарма гипнотизировал свёрнутый в трубочку угол одеяла. – Не знаю, что там по срокам, но, вероятно, до победного. Подготовку уже начали.  
– Ну-у, не исключено, что лейтенант-коммандер Чар Азнабль будет настолько проворен, что по долгу службы навестит вас и в столь экзотическом месте. А до тех пор успеет обернуться за новым транспортным средством и навестит где-нибудь ещё… Ты, конечно, берёшь с собой дворец с бункером на борту?  
– Во-первых, пока всё на стадии такого планирования, что вписывать в планы даже личный корабль – гиблое дело. Во-вторых, сколько раз мне нужно повторить, что это не бункер?

Коммуникатор пискнул, требуя восстановления заряда, и Гарма протянул руку, чтобы открыть в стене магнитную панель. На экране мелькнуло утреннее сообщение от Ксилии.

А у Чара, судя по всему, на тридцать третьем часу бодрствования открылось второе дыхание:  
– Ты предпочитаешь название «комната для особых встреч»?  
– Ужасно.  
– «Комната Азнабля»? Почти как комната Фарадея.  
– _Клетка_ Фарадея.  
– Я пытался смягчить момент.  
– Без толку, пока я помню правильное название. Я бы, конечно, с радостью тебя там запер…  
– Ого, какие откровения перед сном.  
– …и кляп бы вставил…  
– И?..  
– Но ладно, пусть будет «бункер».  
– Гарма, так нечестно, я уже настроился.  
– Что поделать, ты сам предложил вариант с бункером.  
– Так и скажи, что стесняешься.  
– Лучше ответь на странный вопрос. Ты когда-то давно упоминал девочку-сироту из Техаса. Как её звали? Тина?.. Я весь день вспомнить не могу.  
Неловкая пауза скрипнула по истрёпанным нервам.  
– В Зионе никакой утечки не было? Тебя знатно заносит.  
Гарма шкурой чувствовал, что тон Чара лишь внешне оставался тем же, что и секунды назад. Ему стоило подойти к теме аккуратней. Но время было позднее, и он хотел сегодня спокойно заснуть, а не мучиться до утра. Не считая текущего разговора, день всё-таки выходил отвратным.  
Наверно, не нужно было портить хотя бы разговор.  
Но объяснительный ответ не зря был заготовлен заранее:  
– Ммм, сложно объяснить. Почему-то утром задумался, каково это – иметь младшую сестру. И вспомнил, как ты говорил о Тине, но не вспомнил полного имени. Ходил и думал об этом остаток дня.

Он протянул руку к коммуникатору и в окне диалога набрал два слова: «Что насчёт» – курсор после них раздражающе мигал неизвестностью.

– Сколько бы родственников у человека не было, ему всегда будет не хватать, ну надо же.  
– Это же другое совсем. Роль младшего и старшего брата – не одно и то же.  
– Ну, мне-то откуда знать.  
– Мне казалось, Тина была тебе как сестра почти.  
– «Почти» и «сестра», наверно, несколько разные вещи. Я сейчас даже не знаю, где она.  
– Так ты скажешь или нет?  
– Может быть, – Чар вдруг начал таинственно растягивать слова, – если ты согласишься поиграть.  
Кажется, Гарма преувеличил щекотливость темы, раз с неё Чар перескакивает… на такое.  
– Чар! – Гарма постарался вложить в восклицание столько негодования и укоризны, насколько был вообще способен. – Тебе не кажется, что это несколько неравноценно?  
– Самую малость. Но я ведь не заставляю, ты можешь мучительно вспоминать одно имя дни напролёт. А можешь согласиться на вечер в компании меня, бутылочки хорошего вина и свеженькой колоды карт. Ты даже можешь выиграть.  
За три года количество побед Гармы можно было сосчитать на пальцах одной руки. А вот постыдных воспоминаний…  
– Ох, ну да, конечно. Или снова вляпаться между лейтенантом и Чаром Азнаблем.  
– Не делайте вид, что вам не понравилось, ваше высочество. – Больше всего в таких разговорах не хватало возможности кидаться в собеседника чем-нибудь тяжёлым. – Кроме того – я ещё ни разу не повторялся, так что не переживайте.  
– Лучше бы ты повторялся. А то у меня плохое предчувствие насчёт комнаты Азнабля.  
– Ваша сообразительность бьёт рекорды – мне кажется, ты готов взять реванш. Ну? Живём один раз, Гарма, решайся.  
Он взглянул на время. Препираться можно было ещё добрый час, но часа у него не было.  
– Хорошо.  
– Прекрасно, – спокойное довольствие буквально сочилось из наушника. Очевидно, даже если бы Гарме от Чара в ближайшее время ничего не понадобилось, он всё равно был обречён на покерные вечера и их последствия.  
– Чар.  
– А, да. Её звали Тина Гесси.

Гарма еле сдержался, чтобы не выдать своего облегчения. (Быстро застучал по экрану.) Он всё вспомнил правильно. Больше возможности ошибиться днём он теперь боялся только одного. Глупо и иррационально, но, чёрт побери, боялся.  
 _«Что насчёт Тины Гесси?» – Отправить._

– Точно. Тина Гесси, вертелось же на языке.  
– Так всегда. Что ж, пока ты ещё в Зионе, можешь начать разрабатывать тактику против меня. Или потренироваться там на ком-нибудь.  
– Потренироваться., – передразнил Гарма. – Ты хуже шулеров в барах.  
– Сочту за комплимент. – Чар был из редкого типа людей, которым дьявольски шло обоснованно раздутое самомнение и соответствующий тон.  
– Хотя знаешь, – вкрадчиво произнёс Гарма, – есть шанс, что теперь я смогу тебя переблефовать. Кажется, я понял принцип.  
– Ого, я заинтригован.

 _Получено новое сообщение: Ксилия.  
«Она существовала и жила в Техасе. Твой приятель официально пока чист, ложись спать»._  
Гарма зажмурился, больно прикусив указательный палец.  
Всё хорошо.  
Всё хорошо, и абсолютно неважно, почему было так страшно. И неважно, что бы он делал в противном случае.

– Гарма! Это у меня есть моральное право заснуть посреди разговора, а не у тебя.  
– Прости. – Искренне выдохнул он. – Я задумался.  
– Думай вслух. Лучше с того места, на котором мы остановились.  
– Мм, это с какого?  
– Ты начал рассказывать вдохновляющую сказку про тёмную комнату и кляп. Жажду подробностей.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) _– Между ними «коммандер», но, к моему счастью, не тот же самый, что в прошлый раз._  
>  Не могла не впихнуть внутренний фанон о задорном тройничке [по мотивам арта [NC-17]](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/9/4/7/3/947394/86651253.jpg) (допустим, этот безымянный блондин – лейтенант).  
> Главное, что Чару весело, а что читатель не особо въезжает – дело второго порядка.
> 
> (2) _– Вице-адмирал вычислил тебя…_  
>  Имелся в виду Дозл Заби.


End file.
